


Fallen

by Replaylarry



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fallen Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replaylarry/pseuds/Replaylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body his the floor. He stayed silent. Not moving. Not breathing. Just silent. His cold body moved. Standing up in a broad position. His shoulders raised and his eyes hooded. The rain made his curly hair stick to his forehead. The heavy rain hit against his bare chest, his body drowning in the rain. He was an empty shell of darkness. His bare feet carried him slowly through the wet grass, his body trembled with pain and hurt but he was used to this. His wings had vanished, leaving him with only scars. His innocence was no longer part of him. He was a living sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is so bad! Please leave your opinions!

His body his the floor. He stayed silent. Not moving. Not breathing. Just silent. His cold body moved. Standing up in a broad position. His shoulders raised and his eyes hooded. The rain made his curly hair stick to his forehead. The heavy rain hit against his bare chest, his body drowning in the rain. He was an empty shell of darkness. His bare feet carried him slowly through the wet grass, his body trembled with pain and hurt but he was used to this. His wings had vanished, leaving him with only scars. His innocence was no longer part of him. He was a living sin.

 

*three weeks later*

"Its that time of year..." Louis almost whined. He glanced at the chalk board in his classroom cringed at the words 

'Mr. Patterson's sex talk'

Louis looked at Liam and cringed. "This is going to be hell." He laughed slightly. Liam's lips curved into a smile and he nodded. 

"Its nothing new for me. I already know this stuff. I know everything about sex." Liam smiled proudly. Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Next joke please." He smirked and opened the door for Liam to walk in first "ladies first." Louis smirked and pushed Liam infront. Liam stepped back and whispered in Louis' ear. 

"Good one tommo, you'll pay for it later." Louis laughed and shoved Liam to his desk. Louis took his seat behind him and kicked Liam from behind. This was all a game to him. The first one to get angry gets a slap. Basic rules. No biggy for them. 

Dark.

Something wasn't right today. Something felt more strong. Like a darkness was lurking. A bone shivering sense. Like a cold misty night when you're walking home alone and you feel someone or something behind you but you're certain their isn't anyone. Like that. Nobody was new. Nobody was out of place. It just felt so different. Like a cold cloud. 

"Sex." Mr Patterson smiled brightly earning a few sniggers from the back of the room. "Im going to teach you everything from the boobs to the balls." The class almost simultaneously burst out into laughter. "So if youre not going to act like mature 16 year olds that you are then i suggest you get out the classroom." He threatened. The class fell silent. Louis ran a hand through his shaggy hair and he slouched back in his chair.

 

"Posture Mr. Tomlinson." Mr Patterson spoke quietly as he walked over to Louis and kicked the side of his chair "if you keep sitting like that you'll end up as a human question mark." He smirked and walked back over to his desk. Louis rolled his eyes and sat up straight. 

 

The teacher rambled on for almost ten minutes before the class had a freedom of talking to others. "Human question mark aye tommo." Liam laughed and hit Louis' shoulder. 

"Fuck off." Louis scowled and kicked Liams chair.

"Louis. Detention with me." The room fell silent and Louis' jaw dropped

"What did i even do?" Louis whined. 

"Bad use of the English language." 

Louis scowled and slouched in his chair. "This is bullshit. I blame you Liam."he only gained a snigger from Liam.

*1 hour later*

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Louis tapped his fingers on the desk with every tick. Some other people were making paper areoplanes. Some others were almost sleeping. One person was drawing. The detention teacher left the room and the whole room erupted in sound. Louis sat on the table and looked around with a smile on his face. Basic chaos. 

One boy.

He was sat at the back of the classroom. Still silent. Still drawing. Louis raised an eyebrow and jumped down from the desk to go see the boy. His curly hair covered his eyes and his facial fetures. He always keeps silent. He never speaks. He walked past the boy and glanced at his art book. 

No drawings just words. 

 

'Love will tare us apart'

'I am fallen'

'His eyes are like feathers and i want my wings'

 

Louis raised an eyebrow and sat on the desk opposite him. The boy looked up. His dark eyes shined slightly, his curly hair flicked over to the side of his face. His lips were separated and his top teeth slightly visible. 

"And you are?" Louis spoke almost bluntly. 

"Harry.." He almost whispered. Louis nodded and smiled shyly. Louis felt the awkward tension between the two. Nothing was said just quiet. Louis looked at Harrys fingers. So boney. His body was the same. He was so skinny. 

"Can you please not look at me like im art work." Harry mumbled. Louis' jaw almost dropped again. 

"How did you know i was looking at you? You had your eyes down."

"I felt it and im not actually that skinny.." Harry whispered and ran his hands through his messy hair. Louis was shocked, scared and freaked out. Louis stepped away and stumbled back into a chair. He felt it again. That dark feeling. The sense of darkness. His eyes met Harrys and it felt like he was being turned to ice. His blood ran cold and the blood drained from his cheeks. Harrys lips curved into a small smile and his boney fingers managed to wave.

Fear.

Its a common thing for people to experience fear. This was more than fear. 

 

*an hour later*

 

School had ended and Louis was sat on his bed. A cold piece of metal between his fingers. Blood dripped down his arm. He did this every night when he got home. His emotions that he hid would come to him take over his body and hurt him. It was scary but he liked the pain.

He stood up and walked to the window. His looked out through the glass and gasped. 

The boy

He stood there in the middle of the road. Dark eyes beaming up at the window. Long fingers stretching out. An evil grin spread across his lips. He waved. Louis froze. He blinked and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Louis woke up in fear. His eyes were sore and tired. Louis sat up in his bed his eyes were rapped tightly around his pillow. It was still dark in his room but he didn't mind. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. His feet pattering on the cold floor as he went. 

He turned the heat up in the shower and he stepped inside after taking off his pyjamas. The hot water rolled down his body. The heat making his skin burn but he liked the pain. He washed his hair and stepped out of the shower. He rapped a soft towel around his hips ad he ran a hand through his wet hair. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet.

"You're scared of me." Louis stopped breathing. His heart stopped. Everything stopped. The dark feeling washed over him. His skin turned cold. He said nothing. Harry's body stepped closer to him. His long finger trailed down Louis' bare back. He shivered and turned his head slightly. He saw the dark green in Harry's eyes. The dimples in his cheeks were relaxed in a small frown.

"You're cold." Harry whispered and stepped slightly closer to Louis. Louis sucked in a breath and looked down. "How did you get here..?" He whispered. Harry smiled and looked at the bedroom door "i have my ways."

Louis turned around and looked at Harry. Darkness was in his eyes. "You are scared of me aren't you." Harry whispered and placed his thumb under Louis' chin. Louis pushed his hand away and stepped back. "I can see it in your eyes." Louis shivered and looked away. 

"Please leave.. I need to get dressed." Louis whispered. Harry smirked "i like you like this.." He looked at Louis up and down his body and licked his lips. Louis scoffed and picked out a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Harry shook his head and took the clothes off Louis. He threw them on the floor and pushed Louis to the side.

"I liked those..." Louis frowned and folded his arms over his chest. Harry turned around with clothes in his hands. 

"This is better." He smiled brightly. His dimples on show and his green eyes going bright. Louis looked at the clothes in his hands. "I want you to wear these. I'll be back here in an hour." Harry smiled. Louis blinked and he was gone. The clothes were neatly on his bed. Louis picked the clothes up in his hands and ran his thumbs over the soft white fabric of his white button up shirt. 

'Should i run now?'

'Should i scream?'

'Should i call the police?'

'Should i be frightened?'

All those thoughts were running through his head. He had no choice. Harry did give him a mini heart attack and yeah he did scare the living crap out of the boy. He should do what he was told. He pulled on the black skinny jeans and out his shirt over his arms. He clipped the black suspenders to the back of his jeans and that front. He left the buttons open on his shirt while he did his hair. The soft sweep of his fringe was now styled up into a feathery quiff. Louis sighed and looked at his arms. His scars were visible. Harry hadn't noticed them yet. He bit his lip and blinked back a few tears.

****

A long finger trailed down Louis' spine making him jump. He turned on his heels and looked directly at the boy who had a stupid grin on his lips. "Stop doing that to me." Louis almost smiled. Harry cracked a smile. 

"Why do i scare you?" He removed his hands and rolled the sleeves up on his navy blue blazer. "Stop asking me that, i cant give you an answer if i don't know it." Louis almost whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. 

"Fair enough." Harry looked up and down Louis' body and nodded. "Hmm... You look good." Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis' eyes. Louis rolled his eyes and out his hands on his hips. 

"What do you want from me?" Louis said bluntly. Harry stepped closer to Louis and whispered in his ear

'Just you wait'

Louis shuddered and closed his eyes for a minute. The feeling of Harrys hot breath against his skin was something different but the feeling of fear was still in his bones. 

"Come on. We're going to watch a scary movie." Harry smiled slightly and put his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed." Harry whispered again. Louis did what he was told, his eyelashes were spread softly against his cheeks.

Cold

Cold hit Louis' body with a shock. People and laughter were what he could hear. Harry held onto Louis' waist. Louis opened his eyes and looked around. The streets were busy and it was dark. "London? How did we..?" Louis started but Harry placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Forget it, come on we're going to be late." Harry said sternly. Louis nodded and followed Harry through the crowds of people. Harry let go of Louis and walked through the crowed with his back to Louis. 

Louis stumbled around. Loosing sight of Harry. Loosing sight of the boy he was afraid of.

Fear.

He was surrounded by fear. The busy streets of rush hour being a living nightmare. Louis looked around frantically trying to push through everyone. He fell. He fell to the floor in a heap on the ground. The cold floor shivering through his bones. He looked up at the person who shoved him down. 

An evil grin spread across his lips. Louis' fear was evident. "What are you doing wandering the streets on your own huh?" The man whispered. His breath grim and sharp. Louis cringed and looked around. He wasn't in the busy streets anymore. He was in a side alley. The man gripped Louis by his suspenders and pulled him up to eye level. His back was pressed sharply to the wall. The mans hands strong against him. Whimpers were escaping Louis lips. 

"HARRY!" Louis screamed and tried to push against him. A cold shiver went down his spine. Pain hit his nose. His boy fell weak. His stomach erupted in pain. Groans rolled out his lips. Whimpers and whines falling in between breaths. 

"Shut up you little rat." The man snarled. He let go of Louis and he fell to the ground. His body aching and needing care. 

Darkness.

The cold dark feeling rose up in his eyes. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks but the heat turned into something cold. Louis hung his head low and closed his eyes. 

"Who.. You little-" Familiar voice. The sound of a bone breaking was in the air and a sound of loud groans of pain. A body hit the floor but the body ran away. 

The arms of another scooped Louis up into his chest. His limp lifeless body was carried away home. Safety. Warmth. Care. 

A few minutes later Louis was back in his bedroom. In his bed. His clothes were off so he was only in his boxers. Louis was sleeping but Harry was not. Harry cleaned Louis' nose and put his hands on the pain to make it go away. Being who he was. He could take the pain away and make everything better.

Harry sighed and took off his blazer. He threw it to the floor and took off his shirt. He put it over Louis' head gently and he stroked some of the hair out of his forehead. He looked over his body and at his arms. Harry brushed a thumb over the cuts on his arms. "No...louis..." He whispered and placed a gently kiss to the cuts. 

Harry looked at his sleeping state and closed his eyes. 

"Don't be afraid of me Louis.. I don't want to hurt you.."


End file.
